(4) Shadows and Flames
by Me And Not You 1001
Summary: After his death, Glorfindel doesn't spend all his time in Mandos Halls. He goes to Modern Day Earth and meets Becky. They go on death-defying adventures and fall in love, but when he dies for a second time, they are pulled apart. Returning to life in Middle Earth isn't easy and he misses the love of his life, but Manwe promised he'd see her again, someday. T just in case of lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Shadow to Flame**

"Rest well, Glorfindel!" Lord Glorfindel, famed Balrog-slayer waved a hand in acknowledgement to his dear companion, High King Gil-galad's farewell.

"And you, My Lord."

Glorfindel let out an exhausted sigh as he opened his door and entered the room. It was the best guest room in the royal palace at Lindon. As per his desire, it was modestly decorated with soft whites and shimmering grays, and a balcony window that opened to the west, that the reborn lord could always see in the direction of his home and feel the pulling love from afar.

Glorfindel let out another sigh, before shutting the door and stripping down to his underclothes. Carelessly washing himself with a wet rag and a small basin, he flung himself down onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling, and without a thought, let himself walk on starlight in the waking dreams of an elf.

The warrior, so exhausted and lost in dreams, missed the slight creak as a black gloved hand opened the balcony window. He missed the soft sigh of the wind as it blew through the new opening, accompanied by the sweet smell of jasmine. He missed the quiet mouse-like steps that carried a small dark Shadow into the room and over to his bed. He didn't feel the mattress give ever so slightly as the beautiful Shadow knelt over him. And pulling off the black gloves, reached out with pale hands, glowing sickly gray in the pure moonlight. The Shadow grabbed his neck and squeezed.

Glorfindel was awake instantly, as his air supply became nonexistent, and with instincts born of thousands of years of battle and training, flung his fist up into the Shadow's stomach, causing the breath to leave it and It's hands to automatically detach from his neck. He kicked it away and it fell backward off the bed, only to leap up again in an instant and launch itself at him. He let out a cry for help as the Shadow tackled him and they rolled, taking them both off the bed onto the cold stone floor. He caught It's wrists as they attempted to clamp down on his throat again and kicked it away again. He jumped to his feet, but not fast enough to miss the hit the Shadow threw at his throat and elfhood, at the exact same time.

He gasped and let out a strangled groan and a choking cough, dropping to his knees, utterly surprised and in pain at the underhanded attack. The Shadow leapt at him again, but he recovered enough to roll away as it produced a dagger, long, waved, and gleaming wickedly in the pale light of the half moon.

Just as it leapt at him again, the door flew open and three more elves entered the room. The Shadow instantly turned attention from the, momentarily, disabled elf and launched itself at the closest newcomer, Thranduil Orpherion.

He gasped in surprise as the lithe, agile Shadow suddenly turned on him, It's snake-like dagger gleaming like death. The prince whipped out his own twin daggers and the deadly dance began as the two blocked, parried, and stabbed, each trying to find and exploit fault in the other, dangerous and tight in the small room.

The other two elves quickly moved away from the death-dance to help their friend. "Are you wounded, Glorfindel? Why does he attack you?" High King Gil-galad asked.

"No, and I do not know. I woke with fingers around my neck and simply reacted." His normally melodious voice sounded harsh and dry. He accepted the hand offered by Lord Elrond of Imlardis, pulling him to his feet. "Oh, sweet Valar!" The elf cursed in a very unlordly way. "He has a strong hit!"

He ignored the sympathetic looks on his companion's faces and turned his attention to the fight taking place in his bedroom. Calculating his move with experience-born accuracy, he leapt forward and in an expert move, swept the feet of the Shadow out from under it, sending it to the floor, with Thranduil quickly taking advantage of It's momentary weakness.

"Up!" He snapped, his mithril blades to It's throat.

The Shadow rose slowly. The hood that obscured was pulled up over It's head, and a black scarf obscured It's face. Gil-galad stepped forward. "You have attacked a friend and guest in my house and shall be punished accordingly."

No reaction came from the Shadow. In fury, the High King stepped forward and jerked the hood and scarf away from It's head. They all watched in confusion and awe as the hood fell away to reveal hair black as onyx and the beautiful, but sickly gray face of a young elleth.

"Holy Valinor!" Glorfindel's whisper was almost lost to his three companions, but the girl heard it clearly and felt no qualms in having a stare-off with the famed warrior. Her face was expressionless, her eyes dark, deep, cold black, her emotions and faë hidden behind a smooth wall of cold stone. It baffled Glorfindel. His powerful faë stirred and pressed against her wall, feeling something familiar beyond, yearning for what was there, telling him she wasn't dangerous, but important, and hurting, and in need of him.

This did nothing for the anger of the others, as they could not sense what Glorfindel did. "Guards!" Gil-galad's cold call brought more ellon into the room, all looking confused at the destruction of the room and the existence of the young and very beautiful elleth. "Escort her to the throne room. Do not speak with her. Do not let her escape, and do not underestimate her. I shall speak with her before a proper Court of Justice."

The guards nodded without question, Gil-galad following quickly behind, leaving three ellon, two angry and one thoroughly lost and confused. "What is happening?" Glorfindel murmured confused, feeling his faë protest to the absence of the girl, that had just tried to murder him. It had been a lifetime since he'd reacted to anyone in this way, and the girl he had reacted to was far from his reach…a world away.

"What confuses you?" Thranduil demanded. "Are you not angry at this?! This _girl_ just tried to kill you, while you slumbered!"

Elrond regarded his friend silently. He'd seen that look before. It was the look that often appeared on King Oropher's face when he thought of Thranduil's mother, or Lord Celeborn's face upon speaking of Lady Galadriel. Yes, it was a look he'd seen, but never on the face of this particular friend, and never for an elleth that had just tried to kill someone.

"No, she did not." Glorfindel's response to Thranduil made both ellon look at their friend as though he'd lost it. "If she wanted to kill me without attracting attention, she had a very impressive dagger. Why use her hands in attempt to strangle me? It was bound to wake me, leading to a fight, then to her inevitable capture. Never to my death." The pieces had come together in his mind, causing his metaphorical cogs to reach a strange and confusing conclusion.

The two young lords looked at each other, then Glorfindel, then each other again. "He speaks true," Elrond admitted softly. "Strangling a warrior so renowned as Glorfindel would never have succeeded."

Thranduil thought about this. "Yes," he acknowledged reluctantly. "So, why would she allow herself to be taken captive?" He asked.

"To be safe." Glorfindel's words were so quiet, his companions almost didn't catch it, but when they did, it took a moment to register.

"Safe?" Thranduil's question was slow coming out, as though he didn't quite catch Glorfindel's train of thought. "Safe?" he repeated louder, total disbelief showing through his tone.

"I do not understand." Elrond looked from one friend's face to the other. Thranduil's was as confused as he felt and Glorfindel was lost in his own thoughts.

Could it possibly be? What were the chances? But, what weren't the chances? Why would the Valar and through them Eru, end his life, only to give him another, wherein he would find love, lose his life, and return to the world of his first life? He'd often questioned this, but now, now that he'd felt the faë of this young girl…it made him think.

Shaking his head suddenly, Glorfindel looked to his friends. "Do you trust me?" He asked. Both nodded. "Then please, do so and help me!" They nodded again, the bafflement never leaving their faces. "Thank you. This is what I require of you."

He pulled his friends forward and whispered his desires in their delicately pointed ears.

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

Glorfindel let out a tight sigh as Gil-galad questioned the young elleth. Her skin was a sickly gray, from lack of sunlight, reminding Glorfindel very much of death. Her eyes were large and black as the darkest, moonless night, Glorfindel could hardly tell where her pupil ended and her iris began. She had long Bambi-like eyelashes and sharp dark eyebrows. Her dark ebony, onyx hair, which pulled away from her face in a simple plaited braid, made her dark eyes and gray skin all the darker. Her cloak was completely gone now, the clothes she wore were completely black and not skin-tight, but tight enough. She had a small but shapely body, though she seemed very insecure of herself, based on body language, rather than the expressionless mask she wore.

Glorfindel recognized her, to a very slight degree, but this he kept to himself, not even telling Thranduil and Elrond. From his vintage point on a balcony overlooking the throne room, Glorfindel could not only see his old friend and the young elf that had tried to assassinate him, but he could also see and gauge the reactions of all the other elves present. A fair few of which were rather angry at the attempted assassination. Glorfindel didn't have close companions by the way of dear friends, save Thranduil and Elrond but nearly all elves respected him to a neck-breaking degree, even the Lady Galadriel.

It was rumored that he was guiltless, that in his death he'd spent time in Valinor with the Valar. This was false, though Glorfindel was very guilty of having started those rumors himself. He'd spent a total of one year in Valinor, on both sides. Save that, he was elsewhere…somewhere he adamantly refused to think about. He had enough problems without dragging up painful memories.

"How does it go?" Glorfindel didn't turn at Elrond's questions, simply letting him and Thranduil join him on the balcony.

"The High King is angry, and she is reactionless." Was his simple answer. The two royals stood level with him, leaning on the balcony, the three in identical positions to each other.

"As is his right." Elrond answered. "I, myself, do not know why we will move to help her."

"I could not see her well, before," Thranduil interrupted, with his own thoughts, cocked a crooked smile, "but she is quite appealing to the eyes, or would be, if she did not look like death in an elven form."

"Considering she just tried to kill Glorfindel, yes she does look quite nice." Elrond stated sarcastically, throwing his friend and unimpressed look. "And 'death in an elven form' is contradictory." He added.

Glorfindel broke into a grin as well. "She did not try to kill me," Glorfindel corrected. "And she does look quite appealing."

Elrond's eyes widened in disbelief. "Do you jest?" He asked. "She is an elvish assassin who seems to have met Death's face!"

The two blonds shrugged in unison. "That does not change her looks, it simply changes how approachable she may be."

"You are both incorrigible." The younger lord snapped. The two exchanged amused looks, but all light conversation was lost as their attention jerked back to the young Shadow with an ear-ringing shriek.

"What causes change?!" The Balrog slayer surveyed the scene as his friends simply stared in confusion. The young girl had gone from kneeling before the High King, hands tied, her face showing an expression of impassive submission, with just a hint of boredom, to being backed into a corner, fear so vivid and bright in her eyes, it caused the three watching from above, to practically feel her complete and utter terror. High King Gil-galad stared in shock as his guard tried to bring her under control, but the young warrior would not have any of it. Whatever he'd said to her during the laps in Glorfindel's attention had set her to screaming and fighting like a wounded animal. Fighting viciously against the guard's attempts to restrain her, with strength beyond what was apparent, given her small body type.

A cold look appeared in the normally very bright, reborn warrior. The girl's faë, suppressed by the wall of cold stone, voluntarily erected to protect her, had cracked, leaving her faë was feeling terrified and threatened. The young Shadow, somehow sensing or knowing he was there, had reached out to the bright and powerful light within the very ellon she'd tried to 'kill' moments before now, begging for help and reprieve.

Feeling her faë, touching his, Glorfindel could feel the pain and fear, not just of her present situation, but of memories past. He could feel her desires and the youthfulness of her being, yet the age heavy experience brings. He could also tell, this young girl was following her instincts, she didn't know what she was going or how she was going it, just that her faë told her Glorfindel could help. She recognized him somehow, just as he felt he recognized her.

"She lacks control." Glorfindel muttered, causing his two companions to start in confusion, neither knew or felt what he did.

"Wha—" The two cut off when the death-defying warrior suddenly leapt the balcony rail and dropped to the floor ten feet below, were he landed with nothing but a soft thud.

"ENOUGH!" The angry boom of the calm and bright lord caused everything and everyone to freeze. The lost elleth looked into Glorfindel's eyes as he opened his arms for her and following her instincts, ran to him. He enveloped the strange Shadow in a protective hug as she clutched his tunic in her hands, desperate fear burned through her like the deadly breath of a fire-drake.

Her faë jumped and cried in fear, but was instantly soothed as Glorfindel eased his own faë through the cracks and breaks of her wall, sending out waves security and peace. Her beautiful light, locked deep within, began to glow with the care it was receiving and before everyone's eyes the death-like Shadow changed.

Before everyone's eyes, she became fair faced, her cheeks sweet and rosy, her skin beautiful alabaster. Her eyes, large as they were, changed, colored aurora, a deep magenta near the pupil moving out, pale pink lavender, then into a deep indigo. The wall fell away, letting her inner light show through and the innocence of her young age took the place of the cold, dark fear. Her long Bambi-like eyelashes and sharp dark eyebrows suddenly were greatly contrasted as the long waves of her plated hair became white as snow, even having a slight sparkle to it, as freshly fallen snow would. Her very existence seemed to be fairer, greater, and brighter than anything any of the present elves had ever seen, Glorfindel included.

She pulled away slightly and finally spoke. "I have been waiting so long for you." Her voice was as gentle and quiet as a brook, as soft as a snowflake, as sweetly high as a songbird, and as innocent and naive as a child. She was the most beautiful thing Glorfindel had ever seen. Looking at her, holding her in his arms, the warrior felt the most acute desire to protect her from the darkness of the world, though it was apparent she'd already seen it. He could not help the smile that split his face. She stared at him with such trust! His faë flared with male desire and love. She looked slightly different, but he recognized her so much more. He knew her!

"They promised, if I survived, I would be saved." Her voice brought him back to the forefront of his mind. He thought back on the time not so long ago, but a lifetime of memories away, when he'd met Lord Manwë, King of the Valar and Lord of the Skies.

 _"You shall not be alone. Before long, we shall send that which you need most, and that which will need you most."_

"Yes," he answered softly, pulling her into a tight hug. "I was promised the same." He whispered in her tapered ear.

Glorfindel turned to Gil-galad. "My lord High King, I understand your anger toward this one. Her attack seemed an attempt on my life, however, I have come to know that it was not. She was guided to me by the Valar. Unable to come as a friend, lest she be killed by her employers, she caused her own capture, ensuring her actions looked incompetent, not deliberate. I beg you forgive any grievance laid against her, in my name, and allow her to reside here as a guest, under my care."

By this time, both Elrond and Thranduil had arrived at their dear friend's side, by way of the stairs, and though they were still very confused, their faces showed the support they had for Glorfindel. High King Gil-galad studied, first Glorfindel, then the girl, then the two young lords on either side of him.

"Do you support Lord Glorfindel's claim and desire?" He asked the two. "You are his friends. Do you not feel anger toward this creature?"

"Yes, my lord, I feel anger to her." Elrond said without hesitation. "However, Lord Glorfindel is wise and strong, if he believes she was sent by the Valar and shall do no further harm, I lay my trust in him."

King Gil-galad looked to Thranduil. "My heart speaks identical with Lord Elrond, Sire."

After a long moment of contemplation, the High King nodded. "Very well, she is free of all charges. She is welcome in my house, under your care Lord Glorfindel, if she so chooses. However, be you warned, should any trouble be caused by her, on your head be it."

With a wave of his hand, the entire room was dismissed. Glorfindel quickly followed his friends out, guiding the young girl along. As soon as they were safe in the guest lounge just off Glorfindel's room, he pulled her away from him to face her in full.

"Becky!" He exclaimed, excitedly.

The pure childish innocence vanished from her face, replaced by a more lived-young adult innocence, and a smile split her face, making it glow bright enough to rival the sun. "Holy crap, Fin! I thought I was never going to see you again!"

She launched into his arms, clamping her mouth over his, begging for one of his earth-shattering, breath-taking, I-love-you-to-hell-and-back, kisses. Glorfindel wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her in return, beyond happy that the love of his life was back in his arms.

She may be a little different to look at, but he still loved her more than life itself.

 **A/N:**

 **Glorfindel's and Becky's time in Middle Earth is just normal font. They're time on Modern Day Earth is Italics. And any flashbacks in between are bold, as are Titles and Author's Notes.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Life and Death**_

 _Glorfindel was tired. His blood roared in his ears. His throat was dry, and his lungs burned with the smoke. He bled and burned. His sword was heavy in his hands, his shield heavier. Yet, he fought on. He fought the great monster of flames and shadow. He pushed until he had no more to give, then pushed further._

 _He did not give._

 _He did not take._

 _He pushed._

 _He pushed until he had nothing left, then pushed further._

 _He fought._

 _On._

 _And._

 _On._

 _He prevailed._

 _Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower felt all strength leave him as the wicked whip of the shadowy balrog curled around him, snapping like icy fire and effectively capturing him. He felt his end was near, but he would not go down, nor leave this world, lest he take this fell beast with him._

 _With strength defiant of even an elf, he burst from the confines of his white-hot prison, the great warrior leapt forth and with the light of the Eldar shining in him, he thrust his mithril blade into the black ashy shadows of the balrog's belly._

 _With all strength gone, the warrior released his prized sword and watched as it, with the balrog, tipped over the edge of the cliff, but even as he fell to the ground, utterly spent, he felt the clawed hand catch. With wicked malice, those ashy talons caught the liquid gold of his shimmering elven hair._

 _And…_

 _Together they fell, down, into the deep dark blackness._

 _Glorfindel had one single wish._

 _"Please, do not leave me here with the malevolent ashes of this deformed spirit?"_

 _His desire._

 _His wish._

 _To be born away from the carcass of his dead foe._

 _To be buried under the light of the stars._

 _To see._

 _The stars._

 _Again._

 _"Fair thee well, beautiful Warrior of Gold."_

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Chapter 2, Poor Glorfindel's first death. I'm not a super huge Tolkien fan, I admit I may get things wrong. Please correct me if I do, but forewarning, I am not perfect. I know it's short, they'll get longer, I hope you like it._**

 ** _Many thanks, Tibblets, for reviewing. I edited chapter 1 a little, if you want to reread it._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Defeat or Surrender**

Becky blinked the blurry world away and sat up. Her heart lurched as she momentarily forgot where she was, but upon catching sight of the beautiful elven warrior sleeping in the bed beside her, she relaxed. A soft smile graced her rosy features as she observed her companion.

His hair was like liquid gold, falling down his back straight and true. His ivory skin shown with an otherworldly glow and his eyes, glazed with sleep, gleamed with knowledge as pure and as clear as a blue lagoon. He was as tall, strong, and broad as he'd always been, except now, Becky saw a slight difference in it all. His face was completely smooth, his broad chest was ripped with tight, well-formed muscles, completely clear of hair, his fingers were long and skilled, but his hands were callous-less, despite his obvious abilities in fighting. He was still as amazing and beautiful, but better, something Becky couldn't quite place, even to herself.

She could feel his faë, though asleep, still holding hers, but it wasn't quite enough. She slid closer to him, pressing herself into his embrace. Without breaking from the elvish sleep that held him, he wrapped his muscular arms around her, pressing her to his broad chest. Becky wrapped her arms around him in return, running her fingers up and down his bare back in random patterns, taking the time to enjoy being in his arms again.

They had started in different rooms, close to each other, but not enough for Becky's tastes. She tossed and turned long into the night, until finally Glorfindel had appeared at her door, demanding that she stop, as it was making it difficult for him to sleep. She'd then stated that she couldn't sleep. The bed was strange, she was lonely, and it was cold. He'd remedied the problem, by taking her into his room and letting her sleep with him.

"That distracts, Love-of-my-Life, when one strives for sleep." Becky jerked in surprise at the sound of her best friend's sleepy voice. She glanced up to meet his still slightly glazed eyes.

"I can't help it," she chuckled softly. "I'm so happy to be with you again, you can't image how long it's felt since you held me."

He leaned down placed a long lazy kiss on her lips. "This is improper," he muttered against her lips.

Becky pushed him over and rolled on top of him, so she was straddling his waist, gazing down at him under her long lashes. "It's a good thing I don't care, huh?"

He chuckled, resting his hands on her hips. "Nay, you are not one for propriety, Jewel-of-my-Heart."

She smiled, leaning down to place a delicate kiss on his mouth. He quickly took the initiative to deepen it, rolling them over so he was above her, pressed against her, with her legs wrapped around him. She let out an ecstatic groan of pleasure as his lips left hers and trailed down her neck, his hands feeling her up, trailing her nightgown to up, exposing her leg. Becky jerked with a gasp as he suddenly sat up, the warmth and pressure of his body suddenly leaving her feeling cold and vulnerable.

"Fin—" She cut off as he ran his hands over her legs, his eyes only for them, full of fear and pain.

"Becka, how did you come by such scars?" He asked, softly.

Becky sat up, staring at her exposed skin, riddled with scars of all types. "I—um—" Tears sprung into her eyes, as she flushed, doubt and fear creeping into her heart. She suddenly srtuck out, catching his wrist, stopping him from petting them further. She pushed her nightgown back down to a proper length, before slipping to the edge of the bed, putting distance between them.

The famed lord was silent for a moment, studying his love. She did look different of course, she was an elf now, but there was more to it than her hair, as white as snow, and eyes, like a violet spectrum. "Meleth?" He moved up behind her, pulling her against him, and pressing his lips to the warm skin of her neck. "My love." He whispered. "Beautiful-Star-of-my-Faë."

He wrapped his arms around her, gently rocking her. Becky stared out the window, the bright glistening sea brought in a cool salty breeze for the misty morning air. The far-off call of seagulls brought a faint smile to her lips, as it gave her a feeling of being home, again.

"My-One-and-Only, where be the young one I learned to love, those many years past?" the golden warrior asked, gently. "Upon your appearance before us, yester-eve, darkness had perfected its hold upon you." He pressed her tighter against him. "You were scared and sad and broken. Lost in this darkness, though I easily vanquished it, I fear you have not."

He pushed her snowy hair from her face, to better see her. "Who are you, My-Dearest-Light? What have you become upon your arrival? How long have you resided in the land I see as home? Please, I beg with my soul, to know these answers, that I may know you again, as I once did."

Becky slowly turned her eyes to him, reading the everlasting love and devotion in them. She opened her mouth, but before a word was uttered, someone knocked on the bedroom door. "My lord, Glorfindel?" A male servant's voice called, muffled by the solid wood.

A dark growl escaped the elvish lord, furious that they'd been interrupted. "What is your desire?" He snapped.

"I beg apologizes, my lord. Lord Elrond requests your presence, urgently. He states involvement with his lord, Prince Thranduil."

Glorfindel looked down at Becky. "I apologize, my love. Elrond would not desire me, lest it be of the utmost importance."

She nodded. "Go. And send for something decent I can wear…preferably not a dress." He nodded in return, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips before quitting the room, leaving the young girl by herself.

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

Elrond paced the floor of one of his best friend's room, said best friend sat slumped in a chair, staring at the empty grate of the fireplace, as pale as death and just as likely to breath. In his hand was a single sheet of paper, creased with folds and wrinkled with wear and weather. The Lord of Imlardis was also paler than normal and his face held a look of fear and concern, unlike his companion, who was expressionless.

He turned suddenly in his pacing, when the door opened to admit Glorfindel, who looked disgruntled, but also worried. "Elrond, what causes your worry? What news doth bring down your spirit?"

Elrond sighed, rubbing his temple as an ache formed there. "The worst," he whispered, "the Greenwood has been attacked." He gestured to his friend, the prince of said Wood. "Thranduil received the news early this morning. The queen is lost, the king is wounded, an—and—" he stopped, momentarily unable to continue. Taking a deep shuddery breath, he plowed on, "and Princess Alassë now resides with Mandos."

Glorfindel's eyes quickly found the pale form of his other friend, sympathy playing in his eyes. The poor ellon looked ready for death, himself. "What does Thranduil say to such distressing revelation?"

Elrond shook his head. "I joined him just before dawn, that we might watch the sunrise touch the sea, together. A red messenger hawk disrupted our peace, bearing news of his Woodland home. He reentered the room, to read his news, and upon discovering the loss of his sister and mother, collapsed in the chair and does not stir."

Glorfindel carefully made his way toward his young friend, kneeling before him, to study him. The young prince was as perfectly groomed as ever, long platinum hair braided with twin warrior braids, as was the custom in the Woodland Realm, set and completed with a simple silver circlet. He wore a dark green tunic with matching leggings and brown boots. Everything about him looked normal, except his normally ivory skin looked sickly gray and his icy eyes, usually so clear and mindful were glazed over with a solid wall.

The age-old warrior could tell, his friend was not present, and would never again be present, if his desire to live, or lack thereof, was not remedied, and soon. "Elrond, send for all that is needed to revive a fading patient." He ordered. "Becky inhabits the room guested to me, currently, I desire that you would send her to me. I also, beseech you to inform the High King of this grave occurrence and request that none disturb us. Be quick, mellon-nin, Thranduil's time runs thin."

The young healer's face paled even more, but ever quick-minded and fast to follow orders, he left the room in a hurry.

 **A/N:**

 **Please read and review, let me know what you think. I'm not opposed to constructive criticism, but please, be nice about it.**

 **Thank you to those who already reviewed.**

 **Twelve Dollars: Thank you for the advice. I definitely see what you're talking about and fixed it. Let me know if I need to try again, though. #NotPerfect.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Bleeding or Burned**_

 _Becka watched with bored eyes as her mother reapplied her lipstick, checked her hair, dress, shoes. "Mom, what the heck are you doing?" She finally asked._

 _Her mother stopped, and turned, throwing her daughter a deadpan look. "What do you mean, Beck? You already know I have a date, you've been sitting there watching me for the last half hour."_

 _Becka sighed. "I know, Mom! I mean, why? What are you going to get from this one, that you didn't have with the last one?"_

 _Her mother frowned, her eyebrows drawing together in anger. "I am_ not _having this conversation with you right now," she snapped. "I deserve to be happy and nothing you say will change what I think!" With that, her mother grabbed her purse and stormed out of the room._

 _"Mom!" Becka cried, following her. "Mom, that's not what I meant!" She broke into a run as she heard her mother open the front door. "MOM! Please don't leave, yet!" Her mother spun around to face Becka, her face a mask of anger. Becka sighed with relief, running to hug her. "Mom, you_ do _deserve happiness. If there is anyone that deserves happiness, it's you!"_

 _She pulled away, watching as her mother's face softened. "I'm just asking_ because _I want to see you happy. I want you to find what you're looking for, but I can't help if I don't actually know myself."_

 _Her mother sighed. "I know Beck, and I love the crap out of you. I don't know what I'm looking for sweetheart, but I'll know it when I find it." Becka smiled and hugged her mother one last time, before a car honked._

 _"That'll be him!" she exclaimed. "We'll be out until late, don't forget to lock the door before you leave, and don't stay out too late."_

 _Becka nodded, waving her mother out the door. Jeffery, the middle-aged man taking her mother out, got out of the car, to open the passenger door for her. Becka glared at him and threw him the universal I'll-be-watching sign, before they drove off. With a sigh, Becka went back upstairs to get ready for work._

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

 _"Have a good night, Becka." Kate, the receptionist for Washington State Veterans home, waved Becka good-bye as she opened her umbrella and ran out into the dark night._

 _"Night, Kate!" She called back. The drive home was fast and easy, something Becka was immensely glad for. Thunder, pouring rain, and very dark nights didn't mix well for her, especially because she traveled along Beach Drive and Bay Street, right beside Puget Sound. Water and Becka didn't mix well even more then Becka and thunderstorms._

 _Sighing with relief, Becka pulled into her driveway. She got out of the truck, and headed for the door, eager to shower, change, and go to bed. Suddenly she froze. "Oh,_ shit _," she muttered. "Mom is going to kick my butt from here to China and back." The front door of the house, the one she could have sworn she'd locked, was left partially open, letting the rain pour in onto the entryway floor. With an exasperated sigh, she crept into the house._

 _"If there's a serial killer, hiding in here ready to kill me, I'm gonna haunt him for the rest of his life." She muttered to herself. She checked the den, but it was empty, nothing looked out of place, and the lights were off. She sighed with relief as she kept walking, the dining room was the same, all her mother's special china remained untouched in the China Hutch. "What the bloody hell?! Why break in if you aren't going to steal anything?"_

 _She continued through the house, but upon reaching the living room, she screamed. Laying on the floor, covered in blood and burns was the tallest guy Becka had ever seen in her life. He was soaking wet, and his blood was turning the tan carpet red._

 _"Holy_ shit _!" She shrieked. "What the_ _hell?! I am in so much trouble!"_

 _A groan from the man made Becka jump. In a quick internal debate about the intelligence of her decision, she crouched down beside him. She checked his pulse, which was so rapid, she wouldn't be surprised if he sprouted wings and buzzed away like a hummingbird. With a great deal of effort, she rolled him onto his stomach._

 _"Wow!" She gasped. He was the most beautiful person she'd ever seen. He had long blond hair that looked like liquid gold, even while wet, and had a smooth angular face. His eyes were large, with dark golden eyebrows, and long lashes. His ears looked pointed and delicate. He was taller then anyone Becka had ever seen before and his body was ripped with hard defined muscles. His clothes were strange clothes, though, and was that...armor?_

 _Coming to another decision, Becka muttered, "I'm going to regret this," while pulling out her phone and dialing 911._

 _"911, what's your emergency."_

 _"Hey, Anne—"_

 _"Becka! Oh, my goodness, is everything alright?"_

 _"Um…kind of...We've had a break in."_

 _"Is anyone hurt? I though your mom had a date tonight."_

 _"She does, and no one was home when it happened, but…" Becka paused looking down at the man._

 _"What was taken?" Anne asked, thinking Becka was done._

 _"Nothing, but…"_

 _"Well, what—"_

 _"Anne, he's still here!" Becka burst and her friend went silent. "The person that broke in is covered in blood and burns, with the fastest heart-rate I've ever felt, passed out on the living room carpet!"_

 _There was silence from the other end, then, "So you want us to send an ambulance?"_

 _"Yes," Becka said. "I don't think he broke in to take anything. I think he was just finding somewhere out of the rain to pass out."_

 _"Alright," Anne answered, "One's on the way."_

 _"Thanks Anne, see ya in five."_

 _"See ya, Beck, be careful."_

 _After hanging up, Becka figured this guy, whoever he was, wouldn't want the hospital confiscating his expensive armor, so she set about taking it off. It took Becka nearly ten minutes to figure out how to get the strange, old-fashioned armor off of him, and by that time, she good and bloody. "Holy damn, dude, you better pay me back for this," she muttered as she tossed another piece of armor aside. The ambulance appeared outside her door, just as she'd tossed the armor into the mudroom, promising herself to look at it better later._

 _"Becka," Jack, the ambulance driver, looked up at her as she walked back into the living room. "This the guy?"_

 _She nodded. "Yeah, what do you think?"_

 _Him and Terry began examining him, taking note of his heartrate, excessive amount of blood, and strange burns. "Looks like he was whipped, by something hot." Becka frowned, but didn't say anything as they lifted him onto the stretcher. "You comin', Babe?"_

 _Becka nodded shook her head. "I think I should stay and shower, clean up what I can. If Mom comes home to see this much blood on the carpet, she'll flip. I'll come by in the morning. Put my number as his emergency contact though, I want to know if anything changes before I get there."_

 _"Sure thing, baby girl."_

 _"Don't be a stranger!" Terry called as they rolled the guy to out._


	5. Chapter 5

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Chapter 5: Slowly or All at Once/span/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border-width: initial; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"A/N: Hey my lovelies, I am super sorry it took over seven damn months to update, but I've been busy. I hope you enjoy./span/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border-width: initial; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Chapter 5: Slowly or All at Once/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Please, mellon-nin, you must eat." Becka looked over her shoulder, watching Glorfindel attempt to get his friend to eat, something he'd been refusing to do for the past week. Seeing no change in the Woodland Prince, Becka turned her eyes back to the ocean./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"There was an exasperated sigh, before the clank of a plate being set on a metal tray reached Becka's ears, followed by Glorfindel's footsteps receding from the room. Becka sighed herself, not because she particularly cared about Thranduil, but because Glorfindel did, and the lack of response everyone was reviving from him was wearing on Glorfindel, which in turn weighted on Becka. This wasn't to say Becka didn't want Thranduil to recover, she did, it was sad and painful that he was fading after the news he received, but there wasn't anything she'd be able to do./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"On the contrary, child./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Becka jumped at the sound of a voice. She spun around and let out a light shriek as the fire warming the room suddenly took the shape of a woman. "I'm losing it," she muttered./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"You do not lose your sanity, but you are losing a dear friend. Do you wish to help?/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Becka nodded, eyes wide, but mind open. After all, she was in Middle-Earth, a place that wasn't supposed to exist. "Yes."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Go to him and repeat after me: Upon the cusp of the cliff, I draw you away./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Becka knelt before the fading prince. "Do I do it in elvish?" she asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"It matters not. Upon the cusp of the cliff, I draw you away./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Upon the cusp of the cliff, I draw you away," Becka said it softly, studying the ellon's pale features for any change. There was a flicker of light in his glazed eyes, but other than that, nothing./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"The cold blade of a knife, I take from your hand./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""The cold blade of a knife, I take from your hand." Becka's heart leapt as he suddenly twitched./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"The soothing song of the ocean, I cast from your ears./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""The soothing song of the ocean, I cast from your ears." His hand squeezed Becka's, his skin beginning to warm./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"The warm light of Aman, I shine upon thee./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""The warm light of Aman, I shine upon thee." His eyes cleared, and he stared at Becka with awe and confusion./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"The bright life of Arda, I breathe again into your lungs./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""The bright life of Arda, I breathe again into your lungs." His breath evened out, a soft blush appeared on his cheeks, and the ache in his fëa dimmed to a more tolerable weight./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What has happened?" Though Becka had never heard the sound of his voice, upon hearing it just then, she felt like it was the most beautiful think in the world./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Holy Vala!" She cried, "you're okay!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"At that moment, Glorfindel, Elrond, and High-king Gil-galad returned. "Thranduil!" Elrond ran to him, but Glorfindel and Gil-galad's eyes found Becka./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Beck," Glorfindel asked, "what has happened?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Becka beamed, going to him and throwing her arms around his neck. "He's going to be okay!" Glorfindel immediately accepted her hug, wishing for more, but aware of the impropriety of even a single hug./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""How, meleth?" He asked, pulling away to look into her eyes. They may have been any and every color of purple imaginable, but to him, they were the exact same as the sweet brown eyes of the youthful teenager he'd fallen in love with, all those years ago. "How did you bring him from his grief?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Becka smirked. "That is a secret I must keep." Then she kissed Glorfindel's cheek, and without another word to any of them, she left the room, allowing them to fill their friend in on what had happened./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Glorfindel opened the door to his room, softly, knowing Becka would be sleeping, it was late, nearly midnight, and he didn't wish to wake her. With quiet steps, born of years of being a warrior and hunter, Glorfindel stripped down to nothing but his dark under-leggings and slipped onto the bed. Becka was mostly on the left side, her back to him, he slid right up next to her and pulled her into his arms. She mumbled in her sleep, but with a soft order to hush, she stilled and Glorfindel let himself drift into pleasant elvish dreams./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"All was still. The elven sanctuary of Mithlond rested peacefully beside the sea, the soft lapping of the waves soothing to weary souls. The faint calls of the gulls and the far of cries of nature's most perfect singers, the ideal background to the soft night sounds of the world. It was in this time of peace when the darkened beauty of the world showed its face that Becka slipped out of the arms of her best friend and beloved companion./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"With her pale hair glowing in the night, like a beacon of aid, she grabbed the first suitable piece of clothing and dressed as quietly as a shadow. Not bothering with her boots or stockings, Becka tied the laces of the white gossamer dress and slipped out of the room, breaking into an all-out run, tearing through the empty halls of the beautiful elven palace, never making a noise, never caring to notice the moving shadows, and never seeing the elegant warrior king that followed her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She broke out of the palace and without breaking her pace, she flew like a demon fleeing Holy Water, through the city. When she reached the soft sandy beach where the cool Ocean waves lapped at the land she finally stopped, entirely out of breath but feeling much less suffocated then when she had fled the room she shared with Glorfindel./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Feeling lost, confused, and all around a bit lonely, she dropped to the sand in exhaustion and just let her soul listen to the soft call of the Sea. Hearing the songs the gulls sang, combined with the sorrowfully sweet tunes of the every changing Sea, her fëa responded with songs of her own, telling the natural world of her woes and sorrows. She didn't realize someone was near enough to hear her saddened calls until the sand shifted behind her and the wind of his footsteps reached her ears. With a gasp, Becka leaped to her feet, spinning to face the intruder with a wary look./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Such a sorrowful song, you do sing, Lady." His voice was soft and high, but masculine, like the call of an eagle, from his aerie. His eyes were as gray as the Sea before a storm. They bored into her with an ancient wisdom, searching her soul with ease, determined to root out her secrets, but they also showed the concern of a beloved family member. He stance was in no ways defensive, in fact he looked very relaxed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He was curious, Becka realized. Curiosity was something Becka understood, or had, before. Curiosity was what had gotten her into this whole mess, but quite equally, without it, she never would have found Glorfindel, and he was worth all the pain in the world./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"With a soft smile, Becka turned back to look out at the horizon. "I used to look at the Sea and wonder how anyone could love it. It terrified me. There is so much water. It is so deep, it hardly seems to have an end. The power of it is great and terrible, one wrong move and your existence could end in a flash. I always saw the Sea as angry and mean, deceitful, like thunder."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She dropped her head, to watch her bare toe draw shapes in the cool sand, her arms wrapped around her to block out the cold, and maybe, just maybe, protect her from the scrutiny of this king. "Now," she whispered, "I see her as a mother. She is ever-changing and fluid, able to deal with anything. She is calm, but should you ensure her wrath, it is terrible. She isn't what she appears, on the outside, there is so much more to her then what you see." Becka's eyes took on a glossy look, full of wonder, as she looked back up to the Ocean./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Slowly, as if hypnotized, she walked forward into the surf, letting the small waves crash over her feet. Her heart filled with joy and her fëa sang, but suddenly it ended as an arm snaked around her waist, pulling her back./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What are you doing?" High King Gil-galad snapped. "Would you so foolishly end your life, after your return had brought Glorfindel such joy?!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Becka looked over her shoulder, up at him in surprised. "End my life? Are you serious? You have this on your doorstep and your telling me, you've never swam in it before?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"A guarded wary look appeared in his eyes. "Swam in it?" He asked. "Why would we swim in it?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Becka let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh, my goodness, you exactly like Glorfindel, except worse!" Extracting herself from his arms, she stood before him arms folded across her chest, her face betraying no fear in challenging him, despite him being the ancient and wise creature he was. "Take off your boots," she commanded. One elegant dark eyebrow rose, but she faced it with steady resolve. "Come on, do it!" she urged./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"With a sigh, he sat down carefully, in the sand, and began unlacing his boots. Removing them and his stockings, he accepted Becka's hand. She pulled him to his feet and nonchalantly shoved the elegant satin robes off his shoulders, leaving them in a pile at his feet. His mischievous eyebrow rose again and though there was the barest hint of a smirk playing on his lips, he didn't say anything as he allowed the estranged elleth lead him into the cool salty water./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"His first reaction was that of uncertainty. His ancient fëa felt the pull of the Sea the moment the surf rolled over his bare feet, but with Becka's encouraging smile and the soft reassurance he felt through the Ocean's song, he continued in. The further he moved, the more at peace he felt. He moved in deeper, without Becka's guidance, but as the water reached his waist, all at once the peace left him. The king jerked back, stumbling closer to shore, but was surprised to find as soon as he took the first steps backward, the panic vanished./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Fear and confusion flashed through his gray eyes as he looked to the elleth standing not far from him. She watched him carefully, no hint of emotion evident on her serene and beautiful face. "What was that?" He asked. He was old and rather set in his ways. He knew the answer to most things and was sought out for his wisdom, very rare was it, that he found a question he could not figure out the answer to. But there, in that moment, while he realized understood what the Ocean had done, he did not understand what Becka was doing, or even who or what she was, for she was far from any ordinary elleth./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Becka didn't answer, but bent letting her hands float in the water a moment, before looking back up at him. Catching the playful smirk on her lips, the king's eyes widened, but he was nowhere near ready for the sudden onslaught of cold water she suddenly threw at his face. Bright gales of laughter burst from her lips as she danced back from the sputtering and now very wet king./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You little minx!" he exclaimed, more surprised than mad, and with the song of the Sea making his fëa bright, feeling his woes fall away, taken by the rolling surf, he let himself loosen and be pulled into the playfulness this young elleth wanted./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Becka shrieked in surprise and tried to run as he suddenly leaped for her. He tackled her to the ground, thoroughly soaking her as she erupted into more gales of sweet laughter. His soft deep chuckles joined as they proceeded to frolic about the calm surf like carefree children./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"At the arrival of the first elf, both stopped momentarily in their play. The sun had begun to rise, and the world was filled with the bright pinks and yellows, the rays bouncing of the beautiful water like crystals./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Come join us!" Becka called to the young elleth. The girl stood, not far from the pile of King Gil-galad's robes. She shifted uncertainly, before glancing down at the rich robes and discarded boots. Looking back at the bright expression on the face of her king and the strange elleth beside him, she reached up and pulled an expensive hair pin from her hair letting the glossy brunette locks fall down around her waist. Kicking off her delicate slippers and tucking the pin carefully in a pocket of the king's robes, so it wouldn't get lost if they were picked up or shaken out, she tentatively made her way down./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Soon, little by little, drawn by the shrieks of delight and the joyous laughter, the elves of Mithlond made their way down to the seaside and were beckoned in by their High-King and the strange elleth guarded by the Lord Glorfindel. Becka could quite happily say she was quite proud of how easy it was to convince the elves to let loose, even in the darkness that lay about the world attempting to smother them./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border-width: initial; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"A/N: I hope you enjoyed. I feel the need to say, I know Becka went from suddenly being the Shadow, to being light and bright and all things good. emIt doesn't stay that way! /emI promise. She's free of the darkness, because of Glorfindel's insane fea, but she isn't free of her memories. Shit's gonna happen./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"One last thing. I promise to update in August, NOT December!/span/p 


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6: Human or Not_**

* * *

 ** _AN: First, thank you, to all of those that reviewed, they always make my day...especially if they give me insane awesome ideas. Second, I'm also thankful that people are just reading this, even if they don't review, because I like writing and I like the thought of other people liking my writing._**

 ** _Anyway, speaking of insane awesome ideas, someone mentioned they like the ship [Becka and King Gil-galad]. While that wasn't my intention, I've come upon a field of christian plot-bunnies that just will not be left alone. If any of you like the idea of me putting Becka with Gil-galad, let me know and I'll write you an Alternate Universe, where they end up together. I haven't decided if the AU is going to be big or small, but let it be known, if it does happen, it will drastically change the events of the story._**

 ** _Sorry for the long note, please enjoy and please review._**

* * *

 **_Chapter 6: Human or Not_**

* * *

 _Becka yawns for the third time in ten minutes, checking her watch as she walked up to the reception desk. "Oh, Becks!" Becka smiled in greeting at Anne. "You here to see that gorgeous hunk o' meat the guys brought in from your place, last night?"_

 _Anne was in her mid-thirties and didn't look a day beyond twenty-five. She was short and petite with long auburn hair and dark eyebrows. She also had a serious penchant for hard partying and one-night stands._

 _Becka nodded with a smile. "Yeah. I was going to come by last night, but it got late, and I had school."_

 _Anne nodded. "He's in room 204. Last I heard he's still passed out, but you can ask Dr. Mich, he's the one assigned to him."_

 _"Thanks, Anne." Becka went to the elevator, pushing the number three. A short bit later, the elevator dinged and Becka steped out. She is met by Jen, right off._

 _"Hey, Jen. Is Mich around?"_

 _Jen, a young nurse just out of nursing school, was tall, blonde, and the picture of perfection. Her hair was straight and always immaculately done, she large black-rimmed glasses didn't make her look any less for them, and she rocked the hospital scrubs. She looked like Nurse Barbie, if Becka was honest._

 _"Oh, yeah. He's in with that new hotty Jack and Terry brought in yesterday. I heard he was found at your place." Jen elbowed her and winked. "Good going with the rescue, Beck. Be the first thing he sees when he wakes up and you'll have him in the bag."_

 _Becka chuckled. "Yeah well, I just want to make sure he pays me back for all the blood I had to scrub out of the living room carpet."_

 _Jen laughed. "Well, go on and talk to Mich. He said he got the results from the lab that he wants to ask you about, if you showed up."_

 _"Thanks, Jen." Becka ran off down the hall, following the numbers on the doors. Reaching 204, she found the door already opened. Knocking on it anyway, she walked in. "Hey, Mich. Jen said you wanted to talk, if I showed?"_

 _Dr. Mich, a young doctor in his early twenties and a real heart-throb for the girls that worked at the hospital, turned. "Oh, hey Becka. Yeah. Com'ere and look at this." He gestured her over to the machine that monitored the man's heart-rate, blood pressure, and brain activity._

 _"Um, Mich, why do you have him hooked up like he's in a coma?"_

 _Mich waved away the question. "Look at this, Becka. His heart-rate is intense, but his breathing show that he is resting. His blood pressure is insane, but steady, no fluctuation at all. And look at his brain activity. He's unconscious and his neurons are firing faster than should be humanly possible!"_

 _Becka watched the screen in confusion. She wasn't a genius, but she did spend enough volunteer time at the hospital to be able to read their gadgets. It was as Dr. Mich said, his heart-rate, blood pressure, and brain activity were off the charts, but he seemed to be resting peacefully._

 _"What about his wounds?" she asked. "They looked like he was burned…with a whip?…a fire whip?"_

 _Dr. Mich nodded. "Yes, he has burns, serious lacerations, a concussion, several cuts and bruises. In all honesty, it looks as if he's been in a serious fight of some kind. But, have a look at the results I got from the lab, when I sent his blood in."_

 _Becka looked away from the screen, to the clipboard her handed to her. "Um…I'm confused. What exactly is it saying?"_

 _"It's saying, that while the lab has never seen blood like his before, it is compatible with anything."_

 _"So, O negative?"_

 _"No, not O negative, but still compatible. Whoever,_ whatever, _this guy is, his blood is like nothing we've seen before. Also, have a look at his wounds."_

 _Becka nearly gasped, when her attention finally found the man's face. He was, by far, the most beautiful being she'd ever seen. There was no way he was human! She's seen him last night, well enough, but now, cleaned up and bandaged, he looked like an angel._

 _"I know," Dr. Mich said. "I'm as straight as a board and I think he's gorgeous." He chuckled. "When Jack and Terry brought him in yesterday, Terry muttered something about this guy making him question his sexuality."_

 _Becka smirked. "Oh, he doesn't make me question it." They burst out laughing, together, but it died when Dr. Mich pulled the man's bandages away from his abdomen. All the wounds were closed, the bruises were completely gone, the smaller cuts were nothing but old pale scars, and the larger burns were soft pink, first-degree burns, whereas last night, they'd been terrible second- and third-degree burns that had promised serious scaring._

 _"What in all the hells?" Becka muttered. "How is that possible? He bled out in my damn living room!"_

 _Dr. Mich shook his head. "Yeah. I almost thought I'd lost my mind this morning, when I cam in to check on him. Also, I found this around his neck."_

 _Dr. Mich handed Becka the most beautiful necklace she'd ever seen. The chain was long, and delicate made of the oddest silver she'd ever seen. When she moved it, the light of the room made all different colors bounce and dance off the walls, like a crystal. The pendant was a square, hung on one corner, it was outlined in the same silver-crystal stuff as the chain. The inside was mostly a deep, clear, blue material that could have been a gem, but Becka was at a loss as to how anybody could cut a gem so thin and well. The silver-crystal was used again, set in the blue material to create what Becka could only call a crest, like that of the noble house of an old English monarch._

 _"It's so beautiful," Becka murmured, turning it over. "There's something carved here!" she exclaimed._

 _Dr. Mich leaned over her shoulder as Becka turned it into the light. "Hm, it looks like elvish."_

 _Becka dropped her arms, looking over her shoulder at her friend, confused disbelief written on her face. "It looks what?"_

 _"It looks like elvish," Dr. Mich repeated. "You know, J.R.R. Tolkien? His elvish looks like that."_

 _"J.R.R. Tolkien?" Becka asked. "You mean the guy that wrote_ The Hobbit _?"_

 _Dr. Mich nodded. "Yeah."_

 _Becka blinked at him. "How on earth do you know that?! I read_ The Hobbit _in like, seventh grade for an English assignment! I can't even freaking remember the main character's name!"_

 _Dr. Mich looked skeptical. "You are sorely missing out, Beck. It's a good read and the movies are awesome. Anyway, just take my word for it and Google it, "Tolkien elvish". See if you can figure out what it says."_

 _Becka sighed, shrugging. "Whatever. I gotta get to school, call me if he wakes up." Without waiting for an answer, she left the room, fingering the, probably priceless, necklace. "Something tells me, this guy has totally screwed me," she muttered. It didn't occur to her that she'd just stolen this man's necklace._

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

 _Becka sighed, as the scalding water poured down her back. Her mind hadn't left the image of that necklace alone, no matter how hard she tried. Finally, sick of thinking of it, Becka had taken Dr. Mich's advice and Googled it. That hadn't helped in the least._

 _"Ecthelion of the Fountain," she murmured, thinking about the words. Website she'd found said that's what it said. She'd Googled him, found the crest for the House of the Fountain and was not surprised to see it matched. However, what baffled Becka was, the armor the man wore, that crest belonged to the House of the Golden Flower, not the House of the Fountain._

 _"So, he's a Tolkien fan, like Mich?" Becka shook her head. "No, he'd be a Tolkien_ freak _, why else would he have freaking elvish armor that, I can only assume, was meant to represent Glorfindel's?" However, even as Becka said it, she couldn't pull her mind from the way he looked and_ those ears _! It was so inhuman and strange, all of it! It made her head hurt trying to convince herself he was nothing but a serious Tolkien fan, because everything was screaming at her, telling her there was something more. Something she wasn't considering._

 _Sighing again, she got out of the shower and dressed. Downstairs the phone rang. Ignoring it, Becka immediately went to her dresser and picked up the necklace. Deep down, somewhere where Becka didn't want to admit existed, she did note that the crest looked familiar._

 _"That's impossible," she muttered, to herself. "_ The Hobbit _has nothing to do with the elves of Gondolin." Again, even as she thought this, Becka also acknowledged that it wasn't from_ The Hobbit _or school that she recognized this crest._

 _Rubbing her head in exasperation, she slowly made her way downstairs, where the phone had finally stopped ringing and the answer machine had clicked on. "This is the Rose residence, we are out, please leave a message."_

 _"Hey, Beck, my love. I know you're upstairs stewing over your search and/or leaning over the railing, listening to this with irritation and exasperation. I called to let you know our guy is awake…" there was a pause and a chuckle, "and he speaks elvish."_

 _Becka suddenly grabbed the phone off the receiver. "What?!" she snapped, right into Dr. Mich's ear. "What do you mean he speaks elvish?!"_

 _Dr. Mich's laughter echoed through the phone. "Just that, Sweetheart. The first thing he did upon opening his beautiful eyes is let out a very lovely slew of elvish, before switching to heavily accented English that would make Shakespeare proud. Either this guy is a major fan of English Literature, which I somehow doubt, or we have ourselves an elf."_

 _Becka was silent a moment. "Do you really think he's an elf, Mich?"_

 _Dr. Mich sighed. "Think about it, Beck! What about his features seem human to you? The necklace is buy-able, but expensive beyond reason, with that level of craftsmanship. The elvish is learn-able, but to his degree of fluent perfection. Those ears, are the selling point though. Plastic surgery could never manage a job that fine."_

 _"Birth defect." Becka instantly shot out._

 _"A birth defect? On this guy? You're fishing in an dry pond with that one." He chuckled again, before going silent. "Get on over here. He wants to talk to you."_

 _Becka sighed. "Alright. I'm going to put his armor in my truck, in case he wants it."_

 _Dr. Mich sputtered, "Armor! You didn't say he had armor!" He paused. "Although, he seems quite happy to know his armor is safe. Man, it's good thing I was a nerd in high school, his Old English is almost a foreign language."_

 _Becka frowned. "Wait, you're talking to him? Right now?"_

 _"Of course, little Becka Bird. You think I'd leave him alone? He'd be gone before I was halfway through dialing your number."_

 _Becka was silent. "Did you get a name?" she asked warily._

 _"Glorfindel, he says. Glorfindel of the House of the—"_

 _"—Golden Flower." Becka finished. "I did my research, like you told me to."_

 _"Just so, Little Chickadee. Come on over. I think, knowing you have his armor will keep him here a little longer."_

 _Becka couldn't help but smirk. "Well, tell him I have his sword too and maybe he'll stick around long enough for questions." She hung up before waiting for Dr. Mich to answer. Grabbing her keys, she shoved them and the necklace in her pocket before walking into the mudroom._

 _She'd spent the entire afternoon cleaning the armor, to give her something to do, while she thought, which was why she'd decided to take a shower, because she was covered in all manner of things that she didn't care to have named. Now, she was glad she'd cleaned it, because there was no way she was putting it in her truck if it was anything less than pristine._

 _Taking more trips than she cared to count, Becka hauled the armor to her backseat, before revving up the engine and pulling out, headed for the hospital and, hopefully, answers._


End file.
